Cherry Dispatches 1/2
by Suekeiichi Kaiton
Summary: A work in progress. Please review!!!! If I get reviews I'll post more!!!!!


"I guess big places like this take care of all the little details." Ranma stepped out of his shower and tied the belt to his robe tightly, looking over the note the hotel had left for him on the table. He was finally in Tokyo again and under the watchful eye of his mother; Nodoka Saotome was not going to have her son grow up to be a nobody. Three exam passes were scattered next to his suitcase, his mother had insisted on a suitcase and disposed of his soiled knapsack citing that nearly ten years on the road was enough for a single pack and that he would have to use a more civilized object.

"'Thank you for ordering our 'Good Luck!' student package, we hope you will enjoy your stay and enter into the college of your choice. The management.' Well I'd better go to sleep, I have a big day ahead of me tomorrow." Ranma sat down on the cushioned blanket of his bed and switched on the TV, flipping through channels until he came to rest on a late-night porn. He swallowed hard, knowing that if she were there, Nodoka would make a comment about his 'manliness'. "Is this one of the details?" Ranma continued watching just as any other normal eighteen year old would, the blood flowing down to his lower extremities rather than to his head. A dribble of blood began to flow from his nose as the camera moved downward until you could see the fleshy pink of the girl's-

Suddenly the room buzzer made itself known and Ranma jumped back, startled and embarassed by the whole situation - wondering how he was going to hide the obvious signs of his arousal. "Uh, I'm coming, hold on a minute!" Ranma hid himself underneath the tight knot of his bathrobe and opened the door a crack, making sure his lower body stayed behind the wood. What was behind the door was something he hadn't expected to see at all, a high school girl still in her sailor fuku. "C-can I help you?"

"Hi!" The girl pushed open the door and took advantage of his surprise by sitting on his bed. Ranma quickly banished the shock from his mind and ran inside. "I'm sorry I'm late but my last customer took a little longer than expected."

"Uhwho are you?" Ranma sweatdropped as the girl fished around in her bookbag. "Excuse me?"

"I know you don't believe me, here's my ID card." He took it and saw that indeed she was in high school, twelefth grade to be exact. "I'm the real deal! So why don't we start already?" Her attention was soon ripped from his face and started behind him at the pornographic exploits on his television. "Ooh! Were you watching naughty movies to get in the mood?"

Ranma turned in horror to find that the porno flick was still playing and fumbled with the remote for several minutes until the machine shut off. Breathing a sigh of relief, Ranma looked back only to find that the girl, whoever she was, had stripped down to her bra and skirt. If he looked close enough he could see the barest glimpse of white pantied crotch from underneath her dark blue skirt. Little Ranma chose the moment to wake up. "What are ya doing?"

"Well we can't do anything all dressed up, can we?"

"Listen I don't know who sent ya but I'm not interested!" The girl perked up and grabbed the remote from his numb fingers, turning to the TV and flipping back to the porn channel where the woman was crying out in feigned ecstasy.

She turned back to him and smiled. "We can use this a great background noise!" Her voice was syrupy sweet but pleasant, imparting her cute features with a hint of mischief that frankly Ranma found quite attractive. "Well?"

[She must be one of those high school girls who'll do anything for money.] No sooner had the thought entered his mind before she stripped off her pink lace bra and her bare breast bounced delightfully in the air. "What are you doing here?!"

"No, you can't look yet!" Ranma turned around quickly, unsure of what to do. He was still a virgin, not that he was saving it for any particular girl, was this his chance to finally become a man? Ranma began running kata through his head to clear the steamy thoughts bombarding his libido. "We can do whatever you like for the next hour or so, don't be impatient!" Ranma turned around in indignation.

"I am not impatient!"

"Don't look yet, Ra-chan!" [Oh no]

"Who are you anyway? And how do you know my name?" The girl was looking at his exam passes.

"Of course! You're name is Ranma Saotome from Azabu Juuban, age eighteen and two months." She flipped through the first two passes with rather generic pictures of the boy until she saw a familiar mark. "Wow! You're taking the Keio exam?"

"I'm not going ta get in but my mom's making me take the Keio exam." She sensed there was more to it but didn't persue the matter.

[You still don't remember me, Ra-chan?] "Well, big boy why don't we get started?"

"Yup."

[Oh no what am I going to do if he takes me seriously?] "Uhy-yeah."

"Get out." Ranma smiled at the girl before scooping her half-nude body in his arms and depositing her in the hallway with her clothes thrown after her. "And don't bother me again." He really felt bad about doing it, but he needed sleep to pass the Keio exam. Well, he'd actually need a miracle but he would take what he could.

The girl stood up in anger a moment after his door slammed shut and began pounding on it, her blows shaking the brass hinges. "Open up you idiot! Ra-chan no baka!" Ranma opened the door soon afterward.

"Cut it out will ya!?" He looked into her hurt eyes and wondered what exactly he'd done to deserve such a fate. "What is it?" The girl sneezed in his face.

"Ra-chan no baka!" She thrust her chin up and proudly walked back down the hall, by then fully clothed, leaving Ranma to stand in the silence with a profound feeling of confusion.


End file.
